Nicolas Tamichi
is a Sekaibīto Entertainment video game character and an Anime and Manga character who stars as the main protagonist of Magical Boy Nicolas and serves as the first main mascot. He is a kind and gentle type of guy who has good family and friends who surround him. Appearance Nicolas Tamichi is a human who appears to be a kind and gentle guy. He is 5'5 and weighs 122 lbs. He has Pink Hair and Pink eyes. School Uniform Nicolas' school uniform shows that he wears a white collared-short sleeved shirt with a black tie on it. He also wears black pants and black shoes. Magical Boy Form For Nicolas' Magical Boy form, he wears a golden diamond necklace around his neck. He also wears a light pink shirt with white gloves with red armbands on it. He also wears a hot-pink mini jacket-like and a pink robe-like around his waist. He also wears dark pink pants and red boots with a light red strap on it. Casual Nicolas' casual outfit shows that he wears a short-sleeved Pink T-shirt, dark blue jeans and black shoes. Personality As far as Nicolas is more of a happy-go-lucky type of person and even an innocent, kind and gentle person, he's always there to protect everything from danger around. For example, according to Mahou Shounen Nicolas: Portable, after Kiiro Mitsuruyo got killed by Venom, Nicolas Tamichi will get his anger on, transforming into God Tamichi. He also uses his holy arrow as his weapon to kill Venom and to revive Kiiro. Weapon When battling the alienlings, Nicolas' main weapon happens to be the Bow and Arrow. He'll grab the weapon out, aiming it at the alienling and will shoot the arrow at it. By the time the alienling is close to losing, Nicolas will grab his disappearance wand, waving it around, targeting at the alienling and will yell out "Alien Disappearance!" and will blast it at the alienling, causing it to disappear. At the final battle with Venom, Nicolas also uses a weapon, called the Finale Wand. Same thing with the disappearance wand, except, when using the finale wand, Nicolas will wave it around, targeting Venom, yelling out "Venom Disappearance!" and the finale disappearance magic will burst out, aiming at Venom, causing him to disappear. History and Creation Nicolas Tamichi was originally created since January 16, 2017 by Nicolas Mejia since the Magical Boy Nicolas series begun as an official replacement of the old and discontinued debunked Super Nicolas (from 05/17/2013) and Superstar Nicolas (from 10/21/2015). After being created, Nicolas was given pink hair and pink eyes and was given his own Magical Boy form (as seen in the Infobox), along with his school and casual outfit. He was created into being an inspiration from Madoka Kaname from Magica Quartet's Puella Magi Madoka Magica series. Around 2018 and 2019, he went through a lot of multiple color changes and some redesigns and has now been finalized for good. Character History At the beginning of the series, Nicolas Tamichi was getting ready for another day at school. Later, during lunch, he and his friend, Cristian Uzukato were hanging out, listening to music until they heard a voice calling for help. As he and Cristian dashed into the hallway, taking each path and as they got there, they happened to see a grey cat, locked up in a cage by an evil alienling. This made Nicolas and Cristian battle the alien-ling in an RPG-like type of fight. After beating the alien-ling, they rescued Taruo, the one who was locked up in a cage. Nicolas and Cristian both meet with Taruo as Taruo begins to explain to them that the evil King of Aliens, Venom, has sent his legions of his alien-lings to invade the City of Hazanakonari and making it into his own land. Nicolas and Cristian both agree to make a contract with Taruo into being Magical Boys. However, Nicolas and Cristian weren't the only two, Kiiro Mitsuruyo, Botan Guji and Daisuke Maruno joined along with Nicolas and Cristian in case they needed back-up. Later, after school, as Nicolas went to take a nap, he was being reminded to being waken up by Taruo in case an alienling comes by in which he agreed. After his nap, he hears that an alienling has come by as he, Cristian, Kiiro, Botan and Daisuke have came to caught the alienling and fought it off. Then, Nicolas thought of an idea about making a team club, which resulted in as "Heroes Of Hazanakonari", an organization group of defending the city of Hazanakonari from the evil alienlings and King Venom himself. He and his teammates kept going on, battling the alienlings until finally, they defeated King Venom Alien in order to keep the city in peace without anymore damage and harm. Outside of the Magical Boy Business Outside of the Magical Boy Business, Nicolas is a student from Hazanakonari Academy High School who has good friends and a love-interest, Saori Masahina (which he is seen to being with her a lot outside of school). Outside Appearances and Cameos Super Mario 64 In Super Mario 64, a color code of Nicolas Tamichi, has officially happened to affect Mario, meaning that Mario has wore Nicolas' colors. While in a ROM hack of Super Mario 64, which happens to be Super Luigi 64, a color code of Cristian Uzukato has officially happened to affect Luigi, meaning that Luigi has wore Cristian's colors. Trivia *Nicolas has had the pink color since January 16, 2017. *Nicolas has been one of Sekaibīto Entertainment's characters who went through a lot of multiple color changes and redesigns, along with the other Magical Boys. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Magical Boy Nicolas Characters Category:Sekaibīto Entertainment Characters Category:Major Fireball Studios Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Anime and Manga Characters Category:Playable Characters